Heretofore fruits and vegetables or a pulp made from them have been physically pressed between fixed platens or a fixed platen and an expandable pneumatic press bag to squeeze juice from the fruit, vegetable or pulp. The article entitled "Automatic Pneumatic Press" appearing at page 31 of Vines and Wines, Dec., 1960, describes such a press having fixed platens and an expandable pneumatic press bag to press juice from a continuous bed of comestible that is carried between the platens by a conveyor belt.